Dragged On
by xXRandomnessXx
Summary: Thinking it over. Thinking it over just a bit too late. All those times, all those feelings. maybe it was wrong? Maybe it was right? But now...now it doesn't matter because all those feelings have ended...and him? Him he was just Dragged on. I think.


**Hey guys, so good news and bad news. I decided to me my other one shot into a full story.. Not Like Thiswill now be a story. That's the good news!**

**Bad news: I won't be updating it soon...**

**Here's why. I always write a full outline before I even think about a second chapter to any story. So I will post a second chapter as soon as I have the outline finished which might take a while considering I have a lot on my plate now!**

**Well this is just another one shot! And this is for real just a one shot. It's a Danny and Sam! I'm sure you guys don't mind that I love pairing Danny up with both Sam and Valerie. I prefer Sam personally but I thought Danny and Valerie were so cute!**

**LOL wanna know my couple names for them?**

**Danny*Sam: Dam LOL or Sanny or Samy :3 lol I prefer Dam but I thought I should put the three different names I like calling them.**

**Danny*Valerie: Valanny or Danie or Danal LOL I think these are much more funny! I actually like Danie and Valanny the best! **

**What do you guys think? Which of those are your favorites? And what names do you all like calling them?**

**OK enough blabbering from me so here's just a short Danny and Sam. Enjoy my new pets :3 (that was creepy...just...just pretend I never typed that...)**

* * *

Dragged on

Confused...that was what I felt at the moment. And numb.

I sat on the cold steps outside of Casper High. I stared numbly at the cars passing.

_Why was this so hard?_ I thought to myself. I had never felt this confused in my life. Sure things were perfect at this point in life but things had gotten confusing and stressful for me lately.

I glanced up at the sky and stared as the clouds moved ever so slowly, casting long shadows around the yard of Casper High.

Everybody was long gone by now and I sat here alone, with nothing but my thoughts as company. I had been meaning to talk to him but I couldn't find the nerve to tell him. I worried about it.

It felt like I was dragging this on longer than it should have been. This confused feeling...it shouldn't have been there. I shouldn't have been questioning this..right?

We were perfect together. Best friends since elementary school. What could have made a relationship better? It hadn't even been two months yet and I already felt confused and trapped...

Sure I loved him.

Sure I always got jealous before.

But not...now I didn't feel much except confused and lost.

What caused this feeling? I knew he meant everything to me. And I meant everything to him...right?

I felt my lip tremble slightly and my eyes began to sting. Why was I getting so sensitive over this? I was just over reacting to all of this. I was being silly. Of course I loved him and he loved me. He told me every chance he got that he loved me...except lately...lately he'd been distant.

I hadn't even seen him today. I hadn't spoken to him today...or much yesterday if I thought of it. What was happening?

I felt the tears spill and roll down my face as the thought hit me.

Maybe he was over it too?

Maybe this had all been just a big mistake and we should have never been together...Maybe...maybe it wasn't meant to be like this at all. We messed up... we might have just lost everything we had made through out our years of friendship. Lost in less than two months because of something that might have been a huge mistake.

I didn't notice but my breathing picked up slightly as the tears spilled over each other in a race to drip off my chin. I sniffled slightly and brought my knee's to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I dropped my head and couldn't move.

How had things come to this? I couldn't confront him. Not like this. Not feeling and acting like this.

I knew I was acting silly. This was nothing like me. I didn't cry over feelings. Not over confusion. I shouldn't have cried over this.

The real Sam shouldn't have cried.

The real Sam didn't cry.

So why was I crying..?

_That's it..._I growled in my head. I stood up, becoming slightly dizzy from the sudden movement. With the back of my hand I cleaned the tears away quickly. I looked around after cleaning off my skirt slightly.

I began the walk to Fenton Works in hopes of finding Danny there.

I had to tell him...before it dragged on too long.

I didn't want it to end.

I didn't want it drag on.

I wanted it to be fixed.

Something had gone wrong in our relationship and I was determined to fix it. Now.

Sure I loved him. Sure I cared about him. Sure I missed him and thought of him about ninety percent of the time. But something happened that caused me to doubt all of this suddenly. Maybe it was everybody around me?

My parents.

My friends.

Him.

Myself...

Maybe it was obvious to me all along that this wasn't supposed to be like this. That I wasn't supposed to be with him? But I didn't want to think like that. I was blinded by what I thought I wanted. Not by what I needed.

And because of that...I might have ruined everything we had.

Sure the whole world thought of him as a hero. I mean I did too, he saved us all but...but I don't think me and him... him and I were meant...not now...not later...not today...not ever...maybe.

I didn't realize it but the tears had once again escaped. I glanced up with blurry vision and gave up.

I didn't know what to think anymore. I fell to my knee's and stopped thinking. I let my mind go blank. I didn't want to feel this.

"Sam?"

I slowly looked up to see a blurry version of Danny.

Great.

He was watching me as I cried.

"Sam are you hurt?" he asked as he dropped beside me. "Sam! Speak to me." he begged.

"I-I'm fine...I'm fine Danny." I whispered trying my best to keep my voice stable.

"Sam, you're crying. The Sam I know doesn't cry." he said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean..?" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Does that mean I'm not the Sam you know? Or want?" I asked my voice becoming slightly angry.

"No Sam that's not what I meant at all." he replied quickly.

"I don't care Danny. We need to talk." I muttered.

"Those are never good words in a relationship." he whispered.

"And they still aren't." I said with a slight hiss.

"Don't tell me you're breaking up with me. Please Sam whatever I did I'm sorry!" he said with hurt in his voice.

"It's nothing that you did. Danny it's what I think. And I don't think I'm ending it." she replied.

"Then...what?"

"Danny...I've been confused..." I looked at his face for an expression. "I've been thinking...what if this was wrong?"

"Wrong? How could this have been wrong?" he asked.

"What if we weren't meant to be together? What if we weren't supposed to end the friendship and start the relationship?" I said with a slight shout.

"Are...are you trying to say you aren't happy with me?" he asked.

"Not that at all... I'm just confused with you... and I don't like it."

"I couldn't be happier...Sam I think this was right. But..if you don't. I could..always leave if that's what you want?" he offered.

"No it's not what I want. It's not what you want so why would you even suggest it!" I snapped at him.

"Well you aren't being very clear with what you want! I have what I want! Sam and that's you!" he cried, his voice cracking slightly.

"Danny stop! We're only fifteen! You don't know what you want! I don't know what I want! But I do know what confuses me and that's you!" I screamed.

"Well I'm sorry! I'm sorry OK! I don't mean to do it on purpose! I don't know what you want!" he shouted his voice louder than I had ever heard it before.

"Danny...this isn't good." I paused then looked away. "This is hurting me more than I want it to hurt."

"I never imagined words could hurt me this much." he whispered softly.

"I didn't either." I replied coldly.

"I think...for the best we should just...take a break." he mumbled.

"Danny that's what I was afraid of. I don't want it to end! And I don't want us to be on a bad note! I just want things to be normal again. Us to be close like we used to be. It hasn't even been two months and we're already sitting on the sidewalk screaming at each other! Imagine us in two years? We'll be at each others neck's if things keep going like this!" I said.

He stared at me long and hard. I couldn't move my gaze as I felt my eyes stinging again. I felt my bottom lip tremble and I nearly looked away.

"Sam." he whispered softly in a broken voice.

I knew that tone. He only used it when he had bad news. When he was hurt. When he didn't want to say what he was going to say.

A voice that hurt people. The one he hated using.

The one I never liked hearing.

The one I normally liked to avoid.

"Danny please do-" he cut me off as he placed a finger on my lips. He shook his head and stood up. Holding a hand out to me I stared at it for a minute before taking it. He helped me up then pulled me in to a tight hug.

He was never as warm as overs. He was always slightly colder and out hugs were never warm but I blamed the halfa thing.

But either way I held on to this hug for as long as I possibly could. I didn't want it to end. And at that very moment. I knew.

I knew I had been wrong.

I did care.

I did miss him.

I did need him.

And I did love him.

But what happened next...what happened next never left my head.

Every day after that it replayed in my head.

Everyday after that I thought about it over and over.

Everyday after that I cried a little more.

Everyday after that...I wished I had never gone to speak to him like that.

But that never changed.

And it never would.

Now...now here I sat again. More than too many years later...here I sat...here I sat thinking of this...thinking of this thing for one last time.

This memory that killed me.

This memory that would be the last forever from me.

The last thing that would play in my head as I left. As I went on.

The last thing that I would think of.

Danny.

What had I done? I had just ruined something beautiful.

Something that only came once in a life time and I let it pass through me.

I had it in my arms...just like him...then it left. It escaped and I could never get it again...just like him.

I had lost everything anybody ever looked for. I lost him.

The one person who I was supposed to love and I let him get away. And now...now here I laid. Dying.

Old.

Alone.

Crying.

Dumb.

I couldn't believe it. Here I laid. Crying. It was over.

The long beeping signaled it was over. I let one last tear slip before everything went black once again...and for the last time...at least...for now...

!~*~*~!

_The hug lasted long. A lot longer than either one of them had intended to let it last. Much longer than it should have lasted._

_Both of them thinking a different thing._

_One thinking everything was going to be fine now. Everything would be normal again. That this long lasting hug had fixed everything she had just attempted to shatter. Everything..she had shattered._

_The other thinking this was it. The end. Thinking he had done it right. That everything the other had shattered he was cleaning away. He had picked all the pieces up and attempted to fix them but the other didn't allow it. So now left behind with nothing but the blood stains to remember. He had thrown it all away in hopes to be better._

_So now here they stood. Both thinking differently. One happy, one hurt and dying inside._

_Both pulling away slightly._

_One smiling and feeling like everything could go back now._

_The other frowning with trails rolling down his face knowing nothing could be normal after this decision he had made._

_Nothing would be normal again._

_And nothing ever was again._

_Smiling and happy, one opened her mouth to speak but frowned when she took note of the tear stains running down the others face. At that. Her eyes went wide. She knew it. She had broken it. She had destroyed what they had and now...now there was no going back._

_Tears still running, heart beat racing, palms sweating and mind dying. He placed a tender kiss on her cheek. Keeping his eyes closed he pulled away._

_He heard a gasp._

_Turning on his heels. He felt and heard his heart break._

"_Goodbye." he whispered in a broken voice. He walked away. Hearing the thump of her landing on the ground...he couldn't hold it anymore. He left. He was gone. And never again was he..._

_Dragged on._

* * *

**So...what do ya' think ?**

**Another depression, score for xXRandomnessXx if I made you cry even in the littlest bit? No...no...ok nevermind.**

**So um I think you all caught on...she died and then the italics kicked in and that was the flashback and the last thing that happened between them and the title was the last line in the story like it always seems to be. It's a bad habit I have.**

**Like in the other story. Not like This. That was the end to that one shot which will actually be updated...eventually.**

**LOL so this was based slightly off me and my boyfriend. It's been almost two months (on the 24th) and I've been feeling slightly confused about my feelings and I've been worried about what would happen if I told him how I feel.**

**And I worry that it might end something like this since I've known him since 3rd grade! And well I don't want to lose him from my life but I think we weren't meant to be a couple some times!**

**But ugh I feel like I'm dragging it on.**

* * *

**Anyways enough of me! You guys um VOTE on which name you like the best please? I want to know which name people like the best! And I will be updating Not Like This some time next week if I finish the outline soon!**

* * *

**So peace for now.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


End file.
